


Alec was a warrior who brought Magnus peace

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fanfic, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Kissing, Love, Love at First Sight, Lovers, M/M, Malec, Missing Scene, One Shot, True Love, True Love's Kiss, What-If, episode s02e01, kiss, love is love, malec quote, missing kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: |AMBIENTATA NELLA 2X01 - POTREBBE CONTENERE SPOILER!|Tutti quanti - o almeno la maggior parte - si aspettava di vedere un bacio nella scena di Magnus e Alec sul balcone. Questo è quello che, secondo un mio personale punto di vista, è accaduto in quegli istanti che non hanno registrato e che ci hanno tolto. Buona lettura!





	Alec was a warrior who brought Magnus peace

  
«Quando le cose si mettono male, non allontanarmi».  
Alec lesse la determinazione nei suoi occhi e quasi sussultò quando avvertì il calore della mano di Magnus sulla sua, abbandonata sul balcone.  
Mantenne gli occhi fissi nei suoi, perdendosi in quelle iridi che poco prima gli era sembrato di vedere allungate come quelle dei gatti.  
Annuì convinto, non era mai stata sua intenzione allontanarlo, come non aveva mai voluto trattarlo male.  
Girò la mano nella sua e la strinse forte, come per sottolineare che sì, lui c’era, anima, corpo e cuore, e che non lo avrebbe mai sottovalutato né tantomeno lasciato da parte. Avrebbe affrontato le difficoltà e lo avrebbe fatto insieme a Magnus.  
Lo stregone gli sorrise soddisfatto e Alec sentì il cuore battere più forte.  
«Alexander» disse lo Stregone e un attimo dopo si stavano baciando. Il profumo di Alec, che sapeva del vento della sera e dell’odore tipico degli Shadowhunters, simile alla luce più pura, gli inondò le narici e le sue labbra erano invitanti e morbide e avevano il sapore metallico del sangue che gli usciva dalle labbra screpolate per il freddo della notte e tormentate dai denti. Una mano di Alec si posò sul suo fianco e lo avvicinò a sé, facendo aderire i loro corpi che creavano un incastro perfetto; una luce in quella giornata buia.  
Magnus capì. Seppe che, se davvero ci teneva a quel ragazzo che stava stringendo fra le braccia e che, non senza una certa dose di imbarazzo, era venuto da lui per balbettargli delle tenere scuse, allora avrebbe dovuto fare ciò che gli chiedeva, anche se avrebbe significato mettere a rischio la sua vita.  
Lentamente e con tristezza, abbandonò le invitanti labbra di Alec e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
«Va bene» disse con sicurezza «ti aiuterò a trovare Jace, ma non appena provi un dolore maggiore del solito, io mi fermo. Non devi fare il solito Shadowhunter coraggioso, non permetterò che il tuo bel faccino stia male».  
Magnus sperò di non averlo spaventato, ma era davvero preoccupato per la salute di Alec e non poteva permettersi di perderlo proprio ora che stava cominciando ad innamorarsi di lui seriamente. Lo aveva ammesso subito dopo essere stato baciato sulla navata e continuava ad ammetterlo. Sapere di amare qualcuno – qualcuno con un cuore così nobile e con il sangue dell’Angelo – lo faceva sentire insicuro ma anche vivo, come mai si era sentito in tutta la sua lunga vita.  
«Grazie, Magnus. Una cosa del genere deve costare molto e sono disposto a pagare qualunque prezzo» disse Alec, torcendosi le mani come faceva sempre quando era nervoso.  
Magnus sorrise, affascinato dall’ingenuità del giovane guerriero.  
«Direi che per questo possiamo metterci d’accordo» e lo attirò ancora a sé in un bacio che Alec fu felice di ricambiare.

  
  



End file.
